PotC AWE drabbles
by Cheye13
Summary: I have moved all my drabbles into one! kinda what I planned to do from the begginging, but a faithful reviewer, suggested it as well. These are little moments from AWE spoilers, excerpts from the movie. I may add more chappies later. please, review!
1. A Man

A Man

"Dey should be in de care ov Davy Jones. Dat waz do job 'e was given. To ferry de souls died at se to de odder side. Should 'e do de job for ten years, he be free to return to de land and be wit de one 'oo love 'im."

"So you mean he wasn't always," Pintel brought his hand to his chin and made an odd gesture, " . . . tentically?"

"No," she responded wistfully. "'Im was a man."


	2. burdens

Burdens

"You never told me!"

"It wasn't your burden to bare."

How those words stung her heart. And how it hurt him to say them. Was it worth the satisfaction of revenge to see the hurt in her eyes or to feel the twinge in his heart?

He knew she loved him And she knew he loved her. But why did they do this to each other?


	3. Calypso

Calypso

He turned on Bootstrap. Then stopped.

Davy Jones turned to see Sparrow guiding young Turner's limp hand, which held Jack's mutilated sword. The ragged blade rested inside the heart.

"Calypso . . ."

The name of his one and only love died on his lips as he fell to the swirling depths below.


	4. Destiny

Destiny

"It's a silly thing to die for . . ." the governor trailed off. Will started thinking. If he became captain of the Dutchman, he could set his father free. But he would have tot part with Elizabeth ant take care of those died at sea for ten years.

Then he felt Tia Dalma's warm breath in his ear.

"A touch a destiny. . ."

He could now hear Elizabeth in hysterics.

"Father, father!" she was screaming. "Take the line!"

But the governor let it slip through his fingers.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

Once more, Will heard the words of Tia Dalma, but they were much louder and panicked now.

"She must not leave de ship!"

Without thinking, he ran to her and pulled her back down to the deck. He held her tightly, wanting more than anything to take her pain away.

He knew it wasn't possible, but he asked anyway.

"Is there a way?"

But Tia Dalma only shook her head and whispered a solemn "No."

It hurt him so much to see her like this, he loved her so much . . .

Could he find it in himself to leave her for his father? He could only listen to his heart and follow where it lead him.

_But what if my heart makes a mistake?_


	5. Fate

Fate

"What fate do you plan for the Brethren Court?" he asked.

"De last ting dey will lern on di ert is 'ow cruel I can be," she responded with a snarl of pure rage. Then a look of pity came across her face. She lowered her voice. "And what of your fate, Davy Jones?" she asked in a whisper.

"My heart has always belonged to you," he whispered back as he turned to leave.

Once he was gone, she turned back to the bars, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.


	6. Married

Married

"Just kiss!" Barbossa shouted, after being interrupted several times

And they kissed.

They felt all time stop as the revolved around them and their lips met for a never-ending kiss that ended all too soon. They parted and became lost in each other's eyes while both flooded by joy and accomplishment. They were married.

"Watch yer backs!" came Barbossa's far off call, startling the newlyweds out of their trance. Immediately, both rejoined the fight.


	7. The Green Flash

The Green Flash

She took the chest that held the thumping heart of the captain of the Flying Dutchman. She didn't want him to leave. But she couldn't stand him turning into Davy Jones.

He rested his forehead against hers, wanting to stay like that forever. But sunset was approaching fast and he would have to give her up now if he wanted to spend eternity with her. So he quickly turned away and headed for the water.

Elizabeth placed the chest back on the rock and ran after him.

"Will!"

He turned and caught her in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss and he whispered, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Then he was gone. She watched the sail towards the faraway horizon, and just as the sun set, she watched the green flash of light brighten the sky.


	8. Young Will

Young Will

Young Will ran out ahead of his mother, to the edge of the bluff. She trekked her way through the tall grass to reach where he was standing.

She smiled down at her ten-year-old son and pulled him closer.

"It's almost sunset, Mum. Is he really coming? Am I really going to meet him Mummy?" 

She pulled him closer still and whispered, "Just wait, Will."

Then came a bright green flash and a ship came into view.

The Flying Dutchman.

Her heart lept as she saw him at the mast.

"That's him, Will. That's your father!"


End file.
